Why Me
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: The angels are sent to help Katie and Erin, before depression over takes one and the other follows.
1. Why Me - Part 1

Disclaimer:

I don't own Monica, Tess, or Andrew.They belong to Martha Williamson & CBS.I also don't own the song It's All Coming Back To Me.That belongs to Celine Dion.

Claimer:

I do, however, own the character of Katie.Also the last names of real people have been changed for privacy.

This is semi-based on a true story.

ETC:

Katie & Erin are in the seventh grade.

***

# Why me

***

January 11th, 1998

Tess watched her angelbabies from her seat on the park bench.The lake in front of her was frozen, so Andrew and Monica were enjoying ice-skating.A few other teenagers were skating near the two, waving politely and saying hello each time a person passed.Tess watched with amusement as Andrew slipped and tried to regain his balance to no avail.He fell to the ice and Monica laughed loudly.

As Tess watched Monica help Andrew to his feet, another person passed into her line of sight.A pre-teen girl with her hair tightly pulled back in to a braided bun, and sunglasses covered her eyes.She was the angels' newest assignment.

Monica skated over to Tess, and then followed her superior's eyes to the girl.

"Who is that, Tess?" Monica asked, as Andrew sat down next to the elder angel.

Tess shook her head, "Her name is Katie.She's twelve, going on thirteen – and she's angry at God for a great many things."

Monica studied the girl.Her head was facing down, her books held closely to her chest, and her winter clothes covered her body almost completely.She seemed sad about something, but Monica couldn't figure out what.

"Katie's never been one for faith, but she's always had it.Now she's lost, because she's slipped into a depression that gets deeper everyday." Tess sighed, "The worst part is no one's noticed the change in her or how far her grades have slipped."

Andrew looked at his two companions, "And by the time anyone notices, it might be too late."

Monica looked at Andrew, shocked.

# January 12th, 1998

7:20 am

Katie Gabrielle Elizebehe walked down the hall of her school.Her hair was done up so tightly, it pulled the corners of her eyes back.Her brown eyes were trained on the floor, and she walked fast – as if to avoid people.Her friend, Erin Connelley, called her from the doorway of her class, but Katie kept on walking toward her locker.

"Kate!Watch out for…" Erin's sentence was cut off as Katie ran smack into Andrew.

Her books scattered on the floor, as did Andrew's clipboard.She scrambled to pick up the books, and grabbed the one that Andrew had picked up from him, before running to class.Tess stood behind Andrew, making a pity face at the young girl.She was so young and so sad.

"I see you've crossed paths with Katie already." A woman said, coming up behind the three angels.

Andrew nodded, and smiled at the woman's choice of words.

"Hi, I'm Jo Callahan.I'm the guidance counselor for her grade."

"Hi, I'm Andrew.I'm the substitute for Mrs. McKacy." He shook her hand.

Jo looked at the two women, and Tess spoke up first, "I'm Tess, the new chorus teacher."

"I'm grateful to see you.It's nice to see someone finally take the position." The two women smiled at each other, and then Jo turned to Monica, "I'm guessing you are the new Social Studies teacher."

"Guilty.I'm Monica." The four adults looked at each other, before Jo spoke again, "May I see your schedules?"

Monica, Andrew, and Tess handed Jo pieces of paper, and she sighed.

"Something wrong?" Andrew asked.

Jo pointed to boxes on the paper and looked at the adults, "You all have Katie and Erin at points in the day."

"Is there something wrong with that?" Monica asked, her Irish brogue contorting the word.

"Well, we've been trying to keep the newbies away from Katie and Erin.They're not active participants in class, and when they do talk it's only a few words with an attitude in their voices."

The three angels nodded, and went off in search of their classrooms as the bell to sound the beginning of school sounded.

2nd period

Katie walked down the hall next to Erin.Erin's bright red hair matched that of Ginger Spice, and was a sharp contrast of Katie's golden-brown hair.Erin's bubbly voice spoke fast as they walked down the hall.

"So anyway, Sam and I are going to try out.We want you to come, but you'd hafta ask your mom to let you stay out past nine." Erin gushed, unaware that Katie had stopped listening minutes before."Kate?You awake?"

Katie snapped out of her reverie, "hum?"

"Did you hear a word I said?"

Katie cringed, "No."

"Kate!You dingbat!You should've listened.I mean this has to do with you and Ian."

Kate smiled weakly, "Uh, huh."

Erin stopped in front of Katie's classroom; "I'll see you in chorus.Later."

"Bye." She answered, her voice barely above a whisper.As the bell rang, Katie quickly slid into her seat in the back of the classroom and took out her homework.On a neatly headed piece of loose-leaf, she had written her essay on life – but it was all lies.Katie hated life.She hated it so much.

"Good morning, everyone.I'm Andrew and I'll be filling in for Mrs. McKacy for now."

"Did she have the baby?" Susie Lawlen asked.

"Yes, she did." Andrew answered, smiling.

"Was it a boy or a girl?" Jess Bette asked.

"Both.She had twins – Marie and Jonathan."

The classroom of kids smiled, except for Katie.Andrew sighed at her expression and continued on, "As I've been told, the homework assignment for the weekend was an essay on life.Could everyone take theirs out and could I have some volunteers to read them?"

The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of shuffling papers and small talk.Jess waved her hand wildly in the air, trying to get Andrew's attention.

Andrew looked around the room and settled her eyes on Katie, "Katie, would you please read some of your essay?"

Katie eyed Andrew for a moment before picking up her paper and reading from it, "My life has been filled with drops of gold.These gold drops are my parents, and my bro…brothe…brothers, as well as the rest of my family.I've been bl…blessed with love and good health.I know my grandparents and my great-grandparents, so I know much of my family history, as well as some of this country's history.The tales I've heard make me proud to look upon my family's faces, and say that I am an Elizebehe." Katie stopped, "I don't want to read anymore."

Andrew looked at the girl, and nodded, "That was very good, Katie."He called on Jess to read, but his eyes were on Katie, and the tears coming down her thin face.

5th period

Tess watched Katie and Erin walk into the chorus room and sit down amid a mess of chairs on wooden risers.Katie plopped down into her assigned seat and looked at Tess.She averted her eyes as she made eye contact with Tess and turned her attention back to Erin.The warning second bell rang, Erin moved to get to her seat, and Tess called the suddenly full classroom to attention.

"Hello.I'm your new teacher, Miss Tess.Now we are here to sing, so let's get into this shall we?" Tess signaled the pianist to begin playing, and the class began to sing 'It's All Coming Back To Me'.But Tess looked up at Katie half way through the song and sighed.The twelve year old was crying softly enough that no one heard her.Tess shook her head and continued to conduct the class.After finishing the song, Tess looked up to see Katie's head in her hands, but still no one noticed.And then Tess realized why only one person talked to Katie – she was one of the outcasts in the school 'ranking'.She was a social misfit to the others.Erin was one with her, but they had been friend since they were young.

"Miss Tess?" Kelly Malone said, getting Tess back to the present.

"Can we sing the Disney songs?" She asked.

"Sure, honey." Tess took out the music, and promptly began the song.

Katie didn't sing then either.Neither did Erin.

6th period

Katie watched the newbies from her seat in the corner.Erin didn't have this lunch period, so Katie was on her own against the more popular kids.They considered it their job to make fun of the outcasts, and they loved having that power.

"Hey, dirty.How's the snowfall from over there?" A boy taunted.

"Look, the weirdo doesn't have money for lunch!And that outfit!" A girl taunted.

"Did you hear her essay in English?'My life his been filled with drops of gold.' Oh, brother!Who did you copy that from?" Jess said, laughed.

Katie just put her head down on the cool table.Why were they picking on her?What had she done?

---

Andrew watched the children's relentless taunting of Katie from a table with Tess and Monica.Tess put her hand on Andrew's arm to stop him from getting up to go over to the kids.They watched as Katie put her head down on her folded arms, and cried like before.

Monica looked at her co-workers.She hadn't had Katie for Social Studies yet – that was next period, but she knew what to expect from Tess and Andrew's descriptions of their classes.Katie would take the seat in the back, remain quiet, and then eventually start to cry softly.Erin would sit near her and comfort her friend as she cried.Monica wondered if this was a daily event.

"How can they not notice her?" Andrew said, anguished.How no one could see such a decline in a child was beyond him.

"The children notice her and they use her as their punching bag.The adults refuse to see it though.They don't want to think of any child slipping this far into depression, Angelboy." Tess answered.

Monica looked at Katie, "She's a beautiful child.How could anyone let her destroy herself?"

Tess shook her head, "I don't know, Angelgirl."

7th period

Monica walked around the classroom.She'd already introduced herself, collected homework, and given them some new work.She stopped at Katie's desk.

Katie had begun crying softly, as Monica figured she would, but her worksheet proved much better at showing what was going through her head.Little grim reapers, knives, and skulls were drawn in the margins next to the answers.Monica looked Katie in the eyes.Fear, sadness, anger – every emotion but happiness and joy were crowded into her eyes' depths.

Katie looked back down – it didn't matter if anyone knew.They didn't know her plan.They knew nothing about her.Absolutely nothing.And no one else actually cared about her.

2:32 pm

Katie walked up the road, somewhat happy to be away from the newbies.She trudged along the muddy dirt road to her house, unaware of the three angels surrounding her.

Andrew walked on Katie's left and he looked at the binder that she normally hid from the adults.The white binder was nothing but plastic and loose-leaf, but symbols and drawings covered the plastic.Skulls & Crossbones, knives, guns – every image to show her broken heart, soul, and mind.Andrew was in anguish over this young girl.She hadn't even been on this earth long enough to say she was a teenager.She'd only been alive twelve years.Twelve.

Monica was in back thinking the same as Andrew – she was still a wee one.Not even old enough to understand the ways of the world yet.

Tess stood on Katie's right, keeping her eyes on her two angelbabies.They were bound to do something they weren't supposed to.And she wanted to be able to stop them.This was part of His plan – but even Tess was amazed that she and Erin had suffered this long together.

Katie pulled her key out of her bag, walked up the stairs to her house, and unlocked the door.She walked into the front room, "Mom?"

There was no answer.

"Dad?"  
No answer.

Katie pulled her shoes off with a sigh, and sat down on the couch.Goofy, Katie's black, white, and brown cat rubbed up against her legs."Go away, Goofy."The cat did as he was told, and walked away hesitantly.

She rose from the couch and walked over to her computer.She booted it up, started her server, and went into her e-mail account.Two pieces of mail were there – One from Erin, the other was junk mail.She deleted the junk mail and opened Erin's.

_To: Topanga12_

### From: Seaweed_Eyes

_Hey Topanga!_

## What's up?NMH.I talked my mom into that thing wit' Sam and me.Did you ask your mom?Please do!!!Anyways – did you see the newbies?Neva' mind that question!Of, course you did!I can't believe they got new teachers and they weren't wa…nevermind.Anyways, Ian wants to e-mail you.Can I give him your address?

_GTG,_

_Seaweed Eyes_

"Happy go freaking lucky, Erin." Katie breathed.She deleted the message, shut down her server, and walked back to where her blue backpack was laying on the floor.She unzipped it, check off that she'd done her homework, threw the assignment pad back in her bag, and then ran up the stairs to her room.

She shut the door, laid down in her bed, and cried until she slept.

Andrew, Tess, and Monica watched the child from across the room.She carried so much pain.

# January 13th, 1998

3rd period

Raphael watched Katie and Erin play with a basketball in a corner of the gym.The two girls were seated on the floor, feet touching completely, rolling the ball to each other.The game of toddlers, as some of the kids had taunted.Erin rolled the ball to Katie and giggled as the round orange object bounced over Katie's leg and right to Raphael.

Raphael smiled as he picked up the ball and threw it back to the girls.Unfortunately, Andrew had chosen just that moment to open the door to the gym and was hit in the chest with the ball.

The kids in the gym laughed for a moment at Andrew's expression – something like shallow laughter but with a hint of the fact that the wind just got knock out of him.Katie looked up at the angel, scared, while Erin smiled and reached up for the ball.Andrew handed it back and went around the girls as they settled back into their game.

"When did you get here?" Andrew asked Raphael.Both watched the two girls intently.

"This morning.I was told that Katie was going to take up three angels, and Erin was going to need her own." Raphael said, laughing as the ball, which Erin had bounced against the ground, came crashing down on them.

"Erin needs an angel?" Andrew asked. Erin seemed so happy, so ready to laugh and smile.

"Yes.Katie and Erin grew up together.Erin was there when Adam came to take Katie's twin Home.They depend on each other to get them through the days.If Katie dies, Erin will follow." Raphael said with a level of finality in his voice.

Andrew shook his head – he thought this assignment was one person, not two.

4th period

Katie held Erin's hand as Erin guided her to the bathroom.She knew they would be in trouble for being late, but the others already taunted them both for being different – Kate couldn't handle being made fun of for crying.

Erin pushed the heavy wood door open and pulled Kate into the bathroom behind her.Reaching the safe point of the bathroom, between the door and the big window, Erin pulled Katie into a tight hug and both cried.Their bodies shook with sobs, and the sleeve of Katie's white shirt was becoming semi-translucent from Erin's salty tears.Soon the two were on the ground, holding on to each other for dear life.

The four angels watched from the big window.This didn't seem fair.

7th period

Katie and Erin sat together in the back row of the social studies room watching Monica.Her gorgeous red hair was held in a braid, and her white sundress was bit off in seasons, but she was wise to wear a turtleneck underneath the dress.When she spoke her thick Irish accent changed words, and both Katie and Erin found it comforting.There was something about Monica – and Andrew and Miss Tess and Coach Raphael.

Erin handed Katie a note, (This is my theory – they're aliens that come to schools to teach inferior subjects.) Was written on the paper.

(Nah, I'd say country folk.) Katie wrote and handed it back to Erin.

(That's a good one.You wouldn't suppose they're angels?) Erin wrote.

(Are you kidding me?After God made it quite clear he hates me?I don't think so, babe.)

(It was just a thought.)

(I know.)

"Erin, can I have the answer to question three?" Monica asked, effectively stopping Erin from writing back.

"Hey! They're passing notes!" Vinny Zanicola said, proudly.

Monica looked from Katie and Erin's scared faces, "I know.There's no problem with free thought in my class – as long as you are paying some attention." She said to the two girls.They shook their heads violently.Monica smiled, "Erin, what's the answer to number three?" She asked again.

Erin looked at the book, "America was declared independent on July 4th, 1776."

"Thank you, Erin." Monica said, looking at the girl for a moment, then turned back to the blackboard.Erin and Katie's eyes were still swollen from fourth period, when they both cried in the bathroom.Teaching her lesson, Monica's thoughts stayed on the girls.

9th period

Katie and Erin looked at each other as Andrew, Monica, Miss Tess, and Coach Raphael walked into the auditorium.The two were used to the fact that because of how rowdy the class was there was always more then one teacher with them – but four was a bit much.Not to mention the fact that they were four newbies.

The two were seated in the back as usual, their winter coats covering their thin bodies.Erin appeared to weigh more then Katie, but because of the way they were sitting it was difficult to tell.

"Anorexia." Andrew murmured to himself, as he and his three angelic friends walked down the green-carpeted aisle, and past the girls.The other heard him and looked at the two.They glared at the angels and then they settled back to talk.

"So who's going to the A.P. first – Bobby or Brett?" Erin asked Katie.

"Probably Brett – he the one with the dirty mouth." Katie speculated.

"Good point." Erin said, getting up.She looked around the room, and stretched – and in the process revealed her rib cage.Skin and bones.Erin was nothing but skin and bones.

Erin stood in the door alcove, waiting for Katie to stand up.After a moment, Katie stood up, and did the same as Erin.She was even thinner – Katie was nothing more then bones.Her skin was a pale color that you could see through if you tried.

The four angels watched them leave the room.A few minutes later, screaming was heard out side and Andrew was the first to run out the oak doors.

Two girls and three boys had ganged up on Katie and Erin, as well as thrown a few punches at the two weak and helpless girls.Katie kicked one girl in the jaw as Andrew pulled her away and then went to help Katie to her feet.Monica got Erin to her feet and the two angels looked at the gang of five children – eighth graders.

"Who started this?" Tess demanded.The tone of her voice commanded no argument, and she didn't get any.

"I did.Allie joined in with Chris, Jon, and Cara a minute ago." The biggest boy answered.

"Why?"  
The boy laughed, "They are a pair of goody-two-shoe nobodies!Nobody would care if they got beat up."

Tess resist her urge to discipline the group herself, and ushered them toward the office.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the day, and Katie and Erin trudged back into the auditorium for their stuff.When they emerged, Erin was back to the bubbly mood she'd had when the angels had first seen her.Katie, however, was still looking depressed.

---

END OF PART 1.

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

[My fan fiction pages!][2]

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com
   [2]: http://cassie_jamie1.tripod.com/index.html



	2. Why Me - Part 2

Disclaimer:

I don't own Monica, Tess, or Andrew.They belong to Martha Williamson & CBS.I also don't own the song To Love You More.That belongs to Celine Dion.

Claimer:

I do, however, own the characters of Katie & Erin.Also the last names of real people have been changed for privacy.

This is semi-based on a true story.

ETC:

Katie & Erin are in the seventh grade.

**Dedication:**

To my friend Cassie and her two children – thank you for the courage to write this.To my friend Jamie – I love you, babe.Stick around for a while.

***

# Why me

Part 2

***

January 14th, 1998

4:16 am

Erin looked at the clock.As usual, she had gone to bed early to avoid dinner, but now she was restless.She sighed, got out of bed, and walked over to her closet.On the top shelf was a black journal.Don't Touch! was on the cover in masking tape.She walked over to her desk, flipped on the desk lamp, and began to write.

Behind her, unseen, was Raphael.He looked as Erin wrote down the words that were in her heart.The angel had to close his eyes from the pure hatred and sadness that poured from the girl.

1st period

Erin caught up with Katie in the hall, and the two walked to class.It was the beginning of the fourth quarter at school so everyone's schedules had shifted, so now Tess had the two girls for first period chorus.

She watched wistfully as the two entered the class a few minutes late, and took their seats.Erin in the alto section and Katie in the soprano section – if only they would sing.Tess knew they had beautiful voices – she had heard them jut the year before, when they were giggling eleven year olds.Tess had come to the school to watch the children in the place where she had worked during the civil war, and two voices had drawn her to the auditorium.Katie and Erin ran around the huge wooden stage singing Prince of Peace.Their two innocent voices intertwined and Tess delighted in the sound – as did the Father.

Tess broke out of her reverie, as the room became rowdy.

"Class!Class!" She shouted, and the children became louder.

"Everybody – shut up!" Two voices yelled.The room became dead silent.

Tess' eyes passed between the two girls, as she shook her head, and then began class, "Today, we'll be singing 'To Love You More'"

Tess watched the girls – and the three angels standing behind their charges.

4th period

Monica watched Katie and Erin settle into their chairs.The two were being fairly quiet, and they both appeared that they had never cried that morning.

"Good morning, class.I know that the change over in classes was a wee bit confusing, so today will be a study hall." Monica said.

The class broke into small groups, and they began to chat amongst themselves.Katie and Erin sat back against their chairs, and looked at the ceiling.Each was unaware of the other's thoughts – suicide.

Unknown to the kids, but seen by Monica, was Andrew.Dressed in an ivory suit and a white button down shirt, He glowed with God's love.But his expression was that of sadness, and he looked between the two girls wistfully.He knew what they were thinking.He didn't need them to say it.

Monica walked out into the hall and Andrew followed behind her.

"Please tell me that they aren't going to…"  
"Yes.Or at least they are going to try."

"Together?" Monica asked, glowing.

"No.Erin doesn't know Katie is going to try, and Katie doesn't know Erin is going to try." Andrew said, peeking into the room.He stole a glance at the girls.

Monica willed her tears not to shed – didn't anyone notice them?Monica looked up, and began to speak, "Please Father!Don't let them die!" She cried, and Andrew hugged her to him.Monica had watched over Katie, even when she was asleep, and she was attached to her – even if Katie didn't feel that way too.

7th period

Cafeteria

Monica looked around the room for Katie and Erin.When the quarter had changed, Erin & Katie were placed in the same lunch period.Monica was in charge of attendance and the two girls were missing.

Andrew stood up, and, as two tears slipped down his face, walked past Monica.After he was past the cafeteria door, he lit up and headed towards where Katie was.He was aware of Monica chasing him, and she caught up with him a few seconds later.

"Please, Andrew!It can't be time yet!" Monica begged in her Irish accent.Her eyes were wide in fear.

"I have to, Monica.He told me I had to." Andrew said, continuing to walk toward the room where Katie was sitting on a desk and holding a knife to her wrist.

Monica looked at her friend, but knew it was useless.He was under the orders of the Father and he wouldn't deter – not in a millennia.She looked solemnly at Andrew, and began to pray._'Father, I know you have a plan.And I know not to question it, but why them?How could their deaths be connected to the Plan?Please spare them, Father.Please, let them live.Let them experience life before they lose it.Amen.'_

Andrew and Monica came to a stop in front of the Social Studies room that Monica had been teaching in.There was nobody in there this period, leaving Katie to do what she felt she had to do.The two stood unseen, as Katie watched the metal of the knife glint in the dim sunlight.

Katie snorted, "This is all that stands between me and death." She said to herself, looking at the skin on her wrist.She looked at her right wrist and contorted it in front of her eyes."A few centimeters of skin."

Monica held herself back, as Katie put the cold metal to her skin.She looked at Andrew.He shook his head – He hated suicides, and he hated them even more in children.However, they weren't allowed to interfere.Monica racked her brain for a way to stop this with out disobeying the Lord.She wasn't in time.

Katie pulled the knife along her skin, and the knife tore it wide open.She watched in horror at what she had done.Crimson blood oozed out from her flesh, and Katie felt herself start to fall backward.But someone caught her.

---

Katie looked around this couldn't be Heaven, but this wasn't hell either.A field of flowers and gentle hills is what lay before her.She had never seen this place before.

"This is the place between Heaven and Earth, Kate." A voice from behind her said.

Cautiously, Katie turned around.Her twin sister stood before her."Emilie?" Katie said, holding back her tears.

"Hi, Kate." Emilie said, looking at her sister.Both had aged to twelve, but there was an obvious difference.

Emilie's waist length golden-brown hair was half-up and half-down, and her hazel eyes glistened a rich brown.She wore an ankle-length, lavender sundress with no sleeves.It had strings to tie in the back, and they hung down to make the dress look elegant.Around her neck was a gold chain with a gold cross and a gold baby ring on it, and around her wrist was a name bracelet, which had the name 'Emilie Margaret Julia' engraved on it in cursive lettering.To top off her ensemble, she wore no shoes on her small feet, which Monica delighted in – someone else had a thing against shoes too.

Katie, on the other hand, was wearing what she had gone to school in that day – a skintight, long-sleeved, black shirt, with billowy black windbreaker pants.Her hair was pulled back, as usual, and her eyes were dull.The shirt, which clung to every curve of her body, revealed how thin she truly was and she covered her stomach with her arms.

"Oh, sis." Emilie said, walking to her sister and placing a hand on Katie's cheek, "Do you know why people have come here?" Emilie asked, as Monica and Andrew appeared behind Katie.

Katie shook her head, unaware of the two angels behind her.

"I call it the Elysian Fields, but Andrew could explain this place far better then I." Emilie said, looking at the Angel of Death.

Katie flipped around, looked at Andrew, and then hung her head.

Andrew knelt down to get Katie's gaze, and spoke, "This is the place for those who have things to resolve, before they go Home.Katie, you shouldn't be here yet.You're supposed to be sitting in lunch laughing with friends."

Katie shook her head, "I have no friends.All I have is Erin."

"Katie, Look at me." Andrew looked into the pools of brown; "I was supposed to take you Home tonight.But prayers from a friend made it possible for us to end up here and not Home."

Katie was silent.

"You will live.God doesn't want you home yet.He doesn't want Erin either." Andrew said.

"But I don't want to live." Katie cried.

"Why?" Monica asked, gently, kneeling next to the child.

Katie looked at Monica, searching the Irish angel's face.After a moment, Katie opened her mouth, "It's a lot of things."

"Like what, brown-hair?" Emilie asked her sister.Emilie knew what the things were – she'd been watching Katie from Heaven, and she knew what had hurt her sister.Katie, however, never said these things aloud – she never wanted to, but saying it would save her.

Katie was silent for a moment and then began, "Danny's gone, I have no friends, Mom and Dad hate me, Christopher's a jerk, God hates me, and you're dead." Katie said, looking at Emilie as she said the last thing.She looked down, "Why me?"

The two angels looked at each other.She truly did believe God hated her.

"God doesn't hate you, Katie Gabrielle Anna Elizebehe.He loves you very much.That's why he sent us to you." Monica said with her accent – the accent Katie was comforted by."If he hated you, he wouldn't cry for how much you hurt.If he hated you, he wouldn't have given you Erin to be friends with."

Katie looked at Monica.Erin was her friend, but that didn't matter."If he loved me, why did he take Emilie away from me?Why?She's my sister – my twin.You don't know what it's been like the last five years.You don't know what it's like to know that you will wake up and your double won't be there to pick out clothes with, or do homework with, or to gossip with." Katie said, her voice harsh and detached.

Andrew answered, "He took her Home because it was her time.Katie, He loves Emilie as much as you do, and it's the driver who killed Emilie – not you.You can't blame yourself anymore." Andrew paused, and motioned for Emilie to come kneel beside him, "Look at her, Katie.She's happy.She doesn't blame you – right Emilie?"

Emilie nodded her head, "Kate, It wasn't you.It was my choice to spend the day at Jamie's, and it was his choice to drive drunk.It was just a bad combination – and it wasn't your fault."

"It isn't?"

"Nope." Emilie smiled – One burden was gone from her sister.Emilie looked toward the skies of the 'Elysian Fields'."You know what, brown-hair?I think it's time for you to go back, and go on living." Emilie leaned closer to her sister and began to whisper, "And there'll be a surprise for you when you wake up."

Katie looked at her sister, "Erin.Whatta 'bout Erin?"

Andrew smiled at her, "That's already taken care of."

---

Raphael looked at the girl before him.Flanked by Tess, he approached Erin, who'd been hiding in a janitor's closet on the first floor.He knew she'd seen him – she was supposed to, and his luminescence placed her in a state of awe.

"Who are you?What are you?" Erin asked, softly.She put down the bottle of ammonia, and looked at the two angels.

"We are angels sent by God to tell you He loves you, Erin Elizabeth Connelley.He loves you and He loves Katie."

Erin looked at the two, "If you're angels, then you know what He did.He took away my friend and Kate's twin.He hates us."

"That's not true and you know it, Baby." Tess said, starting to walk closer to the girl, but Erin backed away."Don't be afraid."

"He doesn't hate you," Raphael began, "And you know it.You just don't want to believe anymore.You know it isn't His fault that Emilie died – it was because the driver was drunk." Pausing, Raphael threw a look to Tess, "Katie knows it wasn't her fault.She will get better over time.So will you."

Erin just stared in disbelief.

"Baby, you need to find Katie. You need to find her fast." Tess said.

Erin looked at them – what are they talking about?First, She's getting better and then they say to go find her.

Raphael noticed to the quizzical look on the girl's face, "She came to school with the same intent as you.But she can leave with hope – if you find her."

It hit Erin and she ran past the two angels.She ran out the door and began looking to classrooms and yelling Katie's name.  
A few doors away, Monica, Andrew, and a semi-conscious and hopeful Katie heard and each smiled.

---

Katie opened her eyes.She knew where she was – the hospital.She sat up to look around and saw Erin lying in a bed near the window.She was asleep, and her eyes were red.Her parents were in asleep in chairs.

Katie's parents and her brother were asleep on the floor.Andrew, Monica, Tess, and Raphael were standing near the door, watching the two girls and Katie delighted in that.She thought they would have left her – as most people had after sampling her negative personality.Yet they were here, and Andrew walked over to her.He hugged her close to him, letting her feel that he was here – he hadn't abandoned her or Erin.

Monica, Tess, and Raphael followed behind him.Each hugged her the same as Andrew, and then stepped back to look at her.

Katie smiled, and her face lit up.

"See.Is that so bad?" Andrew teased.

"Nope." Katie said, and then looked at Erin, "She's okay, right?I'm not going to lose her too?"

Raphael looked at her, "She's going to be around for a long time."

A feeling of peace finally settled within her and she sat back.She held on to Andrew's hand, ignored the black stitches that stood out defiantly, and fell back asleep with a smile on her lips.The angels smiled at her act and Andrew gently put her hand down.

Monica leaned over to her ear and began to whisper, "He loves you, Katie.He always has and He always will."She stood back up and looked at Erin. Erin's green eyes stared back and she smiled, then rolled over to face Raphael.

"You remember that, too.Promise me you'll never forget it again." He said, his hand on her cheek.

"I promise." Erin said, softly.She smiled, sat up, and wrapped her arms around him.She kissed his cheek, and laid back down.

Taking Tess' hand, Raphael joined the other two and walked out of the room.They walked down the hall and disappeared at the end of it in a blaze of light.

From nowhere, a single white dove flew across, cooing softly at the happiness displayed by all.

---

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
